


instincts

by gives_you_hell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gives_you_hell/pseuds/gives_you_hell
Summary: A sorcerer's plan goes wrong when his mind control spell doesn't have the effect he wanted.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	instincts

Right now Arthur was regretting convincing Merlin to catch up to them later. They've heard reports from the border patrol about some weird activities in the woods. Arthur had decided that the Round Table could go check it out since they’ve had some easy months, and Arthur felt like he needed to get away from the castle. Don’t get him wrong he wasn’t hoping for some kind of disaster, he was really happy that they had reached a period of stability, he just felt trapped inside the castle, with all the duties he had to attend. Said duties are also the reason why Merlin is currently nowhere to be seen. Stability and peace does not mean that their work was any easier, in fact Arthur felt like it brought up things he never thought he would have to worry about. Merlin calls him a brainless knight when he says stuff like this, but going into battle with a sword is much easier than dealing with all the people’s problems. Merlin was particularly good at handling those, mainly because of his personality. So when Arthur had seen the bags under his lover's eyes, he convinced him to stay behind for a day so he could rest, and then catch up with them. How he regretted that decision now. 

They had reached the woods in two days and found the bandits that were smuggling goods through the border, everything went as expected and was dealt with fairly quickly. What they didn’t expect was to be caught by a crazy sorcerer with a half assed plan. The sorcerer, whose name they didn’t know, appeared out of nowhere and chanted a spell who put everyone to sleep. They woke up hours later inside this weird room, chained to the wallì. 

“And this is why we don’t leave Merlin behind.” Gwaine said while tugging the chains. 

“At least he proved his theory.” Percival responded with a grin. 

“Which is?” 

“That Arthur brings bad luck.” He said while grinning. Arthur just scowled, he didn’t want to get into those particulars yet, he just hoped that Merlin could find their trail, in the meantime he had to come up with a plan. If they couldn’t escape they could at least stall the sorcerer. He was just about to tell this to his knights when the sorcerer made his presence known by coughing, he was standing on a small balcony a bit higher from where they were, like he was going to give a speech, or watch a spectacle. 

“So glad to have the Knights of the Round Table on my premises.” 

“It’s not like you gave us a choice.” 

“Sir Leon, I would appreciate it if you didn’t interrupt, it’s not polite. As I was saying you’ve been brought here because I don’t think that the destiny that you were giving is fair.” Of course it had to be some type of mystic crap like that. 

“The gods don't appreciate those who interfere with destiny or reject the path that they were given.” Of course it was Lancelot who knew had a comeback for that, he always liked that cryptic aspect of magic. 

“Then the gods can come themselves and tell me that. You see, the only reason why all of you survived was because of a prophecy, you were granted the opportunity to live because someone out there decided that you deserved a second chance. You Arthur Pendragon only got forgiveness because a dragon believed that he could change you. But I don’t believe that you deserve it, not after all you did to me, you destroyed my family, and I think it’s only fair that I do the same.” 

“I don’t think it’s your place to decide if I deserve forgiveness or not, and even if it were destroying my family would just make you the monster that you claim I am.”

“That’s why I’m not gonna destroy your family, you are going to do that. You will kill each of your precious knights. And you will have to live with the memory of killing them for the rest of your life. But since I’m a fair man I’m going to give them the chance to fight.” Then he started chanting in a language he is familiar with but doesn’t understand, Arthur can only watch around, his knights look as worried as he is, this is not good. Suddenly the sorcerer stopped chanting and Arthur got the worst headache of his life then his mind went blank, he felt his wrist being freed. A voice in his head that he didn’t recognise as his, started ordering him to attack Leon. He tried to fight it but his headache just got worse, and suddenly he felt the urge to comply, to do what the voice says just to make it stop. Next thing he knew he was on top of Leon fighting, suddenly he felt someone else grab him from behind to stop him. That’s when hell broke loose. The knights tried to defend themselves from Arthur without hurting him, they could hear the laughter of the twisted man in the background who was enjoying “the show”. They really needed a plan, but what could they do with their king in this state. The answer to all of their problems arrived in the form of a raven boy they all knew too well. His presence seemed to lighten the air around them and the pseudo fight stopped, Arthur looked a bit unsure on what to do, that probably m,eant he wasn’t completely free from the spell.

“What the hell is going on here?” he walked towards the knights. The sorcerer looked like he hadn’t planned for this specific eventuality, he seemed genuinely surprised about Merlin’s appearance in the room. Lancelot was the first to answer.

“That guy enchanted Arthur to attack us.” Merlin just raised an eyebrow surprised, this guy was good.

“How did you get in here? It doesn’t matter, you can’t break a mind control spell without getting to me. Pendragon I command you to kill the boy, kill Merlin.” Merlin’s eyes widened but didn’t make any movement. The knights were ready to jump on Arthur, to keep him from doing something he will never forgive himself for doing, even if it was because of some weird sorcerer. But Merlin put his hands up stopping them. Arthur hadn’t moved from his place in front of Merlin, he looked like he was battling himself. 

“I ordered you to kill him.” But Arthur didn’t make any sign that he was going to do anything, he actually looked more like himself, his eyes were less unfocused. “Pendragron kill him right now.” 

Merlin started laughing. “For a sorcerer this powerful you sure are lacking knowledge about mind control.” The sorcerer looked surprised. 

“It is impossible, you can’t mess with my spell from there.” 

“I haven’t done anything to your spell. See there are two rules to basic mind control spells, you can’t order someone to harm themselves to death, and you can’t go against their basic instinct, because their body won’t let you harm yourself to death, and no matter how good is your spell that basic voice we all have in our heads will always be stronger.” Merlin looked smug at the sorcerer and the Knights finally understood the point he was making. Even bloodied from the previous fight they couldn't help but smile at Merlin’s speech.The sorcerer looked distraught and tried to make a run for it. He didn’t go very far before Merlin knocked him unconscious. The moment he fell to the ground Percival moved to put the magical restraints and Merlin closed the distance between him and Arthur. 

“I’m ok Merlin don’t be dramatic.”

“Do you even remember what happened?” Elyan asked. 

“Yeah I think it was the whole point of it.” 

“I found your horses where you left them, also I’ve got paste for the bruises, we can make camp here, you can take him to the patrol.”He said pointing to the unconscious guy.”I'll make something to eat. I’m pretty sure we can stay here because it’s going to rain tonight and I really don’t want to sleep under the rain. Are you sure you are feeling alright” 

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed Merlin's hands before they could start searching for any injuries, again. “I’m alright I swear. Leon, Percival and Elyan you take the guy to the closest dungeons, they are the ones close to the post we passed coming here. Lancelot and Gwaine see if you can hunt something for us to eat.” The knights knew that Arthur wanted to talk to Merlin alone, that’s why they hadn’t teased them yet. After they left, Arthur grabbed Merlin once again, but this time to pull him into a bone crushing hug, the type that Merlin would complain if this were any other situation. 

“Merlin I promised you that I would never hurt you and I intend to keep that promise. You are one of the most important persons in my life and I would be lost without you.” He whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Merlin’s back.

“I know you prat, I love you too.”

Merlin looked up and pulled Arthur into a kiss. Arthur moved his hands to Merlin’s waist while Merlin’s moved up to rest behind his neck. They stayed with their foreheads together, Arthur’s grip on his waist was strong, like he didn’t want to let go. 

“I told you that everytime you go out without me something bad happens. You know what that means?” Arthur shook his head grinning, knowing that Merlin was probably going to say something stupid to cheer him up. “That you are bad luck.” 

“Excuse I’m not the one who is an accident magnet.” Merlin just rolled his eyes. 

“Next time try to get captured a little closer to Camelot so I don’t have to make the trip.” 

“So funny Merlin, I know for a fact that you were on your way before that guy even showed up.” 

“Only cause I know you can’t last a day without me.” 

It was much later, when they were all sitting around the fire eating that Elyan asked. 

“How did you even find us that fast?”

“I have a tracking spell on Arthur.” 

“Excuse me, you what?” 

“Besides the fact that the sword has its own aura.” 

“No wait what tracking spell.” 

“Arthur you have a tendency of getting kidnapped, and my duties as Court Sorcerer is to protect you, so yeah because you are a child and I’ve lost you like a thousand times I put a tracking spell on you to make my life easier.” 

“I’m not a child and I don’t get lost. Undo it.”

“No.” 

“Merlin I swear to god.” 

“No, and besides even if I did how would you know that I actually took it out, it’s not like you can feel it.” 

“Merlin take it out or I swear I’m gonna…” 

At this moment Gwaine saw his opportunity. “What are you gonna do princess because apparently hurting Merlin goes against your primal instincts.” Gwaine said with his usual grin. 

“I’m kind of hurt that you attacked us without hesitation, not a second thought.” Elyan continued, and Arthur was trying to control the urge to murder his knights, even Lancelot was trying to contain his laugh.  
“Well my relationship with Merlin it’s not exactly the same.” 

“Ohhh so it’s just because you share a bed.” Responded Gwaine while moving his eyebrows. 

“Gwaine I’m sure that that is an argument you don’t want to open.” Merlin decided to intervene before they could do more damage.

“Remember the old days when they denied it.” 

“Ohhh to live in a constant state of sexual tension.” 

“I think they are worse now. First they at least hid it, now we need to assist to their make out sessions in the middle of a hunt.”

“That’s not true.” Merlin complained. “And we were not that bad.” 

“Not that bad, mate you basically trailed behind each other like: “I’ll die for you my love, in a totally platonic way””. 

Merlin just rolled his eyes and cuddled closer to Arthur, glad that after all he managed to get his family back and that they could still enjoy moments like this.


End file.
